gamestoonsplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Kashmere Kolwolski/Prototype 4
SPC Snivy Serperiorx III is an American citizen of Southfield, Pennsylvania. He knows every European language, but mainly speaks English and Spanish. He even knows some Asian languages. Info Aliases: Bro (Servine), Buddy (Osher), Serperiorx (most people in Southfield), Gender: ♂ (Male) Age: 12 Weight: 105.1 lb Height: 4'9" Birthday: 9/12/2002 Address: 531 Main St., Southfield, Pennsylvania Origin Country: ??? (EUR) Bio SPC Snivy lives in a city like most cartoon characters, but just like The Powerpuff Girls and Teen Titans Go!, there's crime. Unlike those shows, SPC Snivy doesn't have insanely awesome powers. His robot friend, Robo the Robot has all the powers, but Dark SPC Snivy is so strong he resists all of Robo's powers. Instead, SPC Snivy, Chester, and Robo stop crime like a regular person would. When he isn't facing crime, he might be at US 22 Middle School, also where DSS has caused trouble. He might be spending his free time on being on the PC or hanging out with his oldest brother, SPC Servine, or even his second brother, Osher, but usually he'll hang out with Chester and his oldest bro. He is very smart, and loves living where he is (it would be better if DSS didn't exist.) Relationships Robo the Robot SPC Snivy and Robo are best friends, and have been ever since pre-school. They live next to each other, make inventions together, and talk to each other about the true secrets of their houses. Robo is from Austria, also in Europe. ChesterSPC Snivy and Chester have to have a relation if they are cousins, and are both from Europe. He is also like Robo, except he is more into video games. He is from The Netherlands since he knows 25% German, 25% Dutch, and 50% English. OsherOsher is SPC Snivy's other brother from Japan, but he doesn't hang out with SPC Snivy that much. There's a reason: he's colorblind. SPC Servine SPC Snivy and SPC Servine have the biggest relationship out of everyone in the Serperiorx family. He is from Spain since he has a European Spanish accent (similar to Meta Knight from the anime.) SmilySmily bothers him a lot. Why? The smile on Smily's face always annoys him from his work. Dark SPC Snivy Dark SPC Snivy is SPC Snivy's archenemy, who, unlike SPC Snivy, is not from Europe. He could have come from space, since it's unknown where he came from. Only 9 people have known him out of the 101,101 people in Southfield. His main weapon is the spraypaint, and usually paints "SPC SNIVY WAS HERE", and then "DARK" added by SPC Snivy. His worst painting is him attempting to blow up Southfield. Personality SPC Snivy is one of the friendliest and coolest citizens in Southfield. He likes video games, his friends, learning the true secrets of houses, and other stuff. One thing he hates is saying the sentence "I'm going to take over the state of Pennsylvania.", or "Europe's for blockheads." His main weapon is the spraypaint. Trivia*His house is one of the original Main Street houses. This is evidence by being able to teleport to an alternate universe. *SPC Snivy is a knockoff of GamesToonsPlus himself. *According to "Where do YOU Come From?", SPC Snivy is from Europe. However, it is unknown where in Europe SPC Snivy is from, and there's no hint, since he has no accent. Side Notes *This is the final revision of SPC Snivy typed up on the SPC Snivy Wiki, on March 11, 2015.